


You are not safe with him

by sanso161939



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanso161939/pseuds/sanso161939
Summary: 随缘阅读。标题没有特别的意思，看完了safety zone想随便写点东西而已。20岁模特金城碧海/年上摄影师你接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢。极度OOC，非正经恋爱关系，你有点渣，有虚构第三者提及，但是不是3p，其他什么内容都有涉及，红酒，落地窗，捆绑什么的，想到什么写什么，全都是乱写的，完全不知道自己在写什么，所以看不下去的时候请及时点叉退出。可以骂我，但是不要上升爱豆本人，谢谢。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/You
Kudos: 4





	You are not safe with him

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘阅读。
> 
> 标题没有特别的意思，看完了safety zone想随便写点东西而已。
> 
> 20岁模特金城碧海/年上摄影师你
> 
> 接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢。
> 
> 极度OOC，非正经恋爱关系，你有点渣，有虚构第三者提及，但是不是3p，其他什么内容都有涉及，红酒，落地窗，捆绑什么的，想到什么写什么，全都是乱写的，完全不知道自己在写什么，所以看不下去的时候请及时点叉退出。
> 
> 可以骂我，但是不要上升爱豆本人，谢谢。

凌晨十二点半，你打开家门。看到玄关插着一把还在滴水的透明雨伞，但是你低头看了眼，地上没有不属于你的鞋子。想也不用想，你知道是金城碧海那个小鬼又穿着鞋子直接就进了你家——只有他有你家的备用钥匙，至少现在有钥匙的是他。你换了拖鞋走上二楼，房间里一片漆黑连灯都没有开。以为他大概已经洗了澡睡觉了。他喜欢穿着鞋子进来把身上的衣服和鞋子都脱在浴室门口。在你的手接触到开关之前，从餐桌那边传来了金城碧海的声音。

“送你回来的是内藤Alex。”他的语气中听不出一点起伏。

你敏锐地捕捉到这是一句陈述句，所以你没有回答，而且不知怎么的对于他的这种态度你有一些不耐烦。你随意地把包放在柜子上，转而开口问了另外一个问题：“为什么又不脱鞋子就进来。”你故意听起来想让自己的语气里带一点愠怒。

“反正明天会有人来打扫的，不是吗，周二。”他轻巧地吐出这句回答。

灯开了，你看到金城碧海果然穿戴整齐地靠坐在餐桌前，手指不耐烦地敲着桌面。不到十一点的时候雨就停了，看来他已经在这里等了你很久了。你从他背后经过径直走到厨房打开酒柜拿出了一瓶开过的的葡萄酒。就在你从杯架上取出一只高脚杯放在桌上，准备拔开红酒瓶塞的时候，他开口说了第三句话。

“我不知道原来你还喜欢混血。”他似乎不想绕开刚刚那个话题，听声音你知道他现在正看向你的背影。

“他在追我而已。”深红色的液体沿着透明的杯壁滑进杯中，液体在杯中晃了几下，香味瞬间溢开来。

金城碧海从餐桌前起身，走进厨房来到你面前，一把夺走你手上的高脚杯，说道：“我也可以现在就开始追你，我和他，你选哪个。”

你低头轻笑了一下，掰开他的手指拿回自己的杯子：“金城君，20岁正处于上升期的模特，还是不要卷进恋爱绯闻里比较好哦。”说完你喝了一口酒，双唇被微凉的液体浸湿。“还有，给我把鞋子脱了。”

原本在私底下你一贯直接叫他的名字，只有在工作场合碰面时你才会叫他“金城君”，那时候他也会好好地用姓氏称呼你和你打招呼，两手习惯性地放在大腿上朝你微微鞠躬。现在明明是在你家但是刻意的称呼转换还是让金城碧海挑起了一边的眉毛。

他单膝跪地蹲下来拉开尖头短靴的侧拉链，以你现在站着的姿势朝下看去，正好可以看到从他开得过大的领口里露出来的右胸口。你注意到他的衬衫领口上还有两根垂下来的细带，现在正因为低头的动作垂在地上。而破洞的牛仔裤包不住他的膝盖，跪在地上的左膝盖与冰凉的地板轻轻相贴，右膝盖被破洞上因为跪下的动作而绷紧的几根布丝勒出了凹下去的痕迹。两只短靴的侧拉链都拉开后，他站起来从脚上甩掉了鞋子，脱掉的袜子也被丢在一边。他的脚很白，第二根脚趾比大脚趾还要略微长一点，小趾的指甲也长得很规整，右脚背上靠近脚腕的地方有一颗小痣。之前杂志上有拍过浴衣造型吗，你在脑内回想着，自己掌镜的肯定是没有，其他的有些记不清了。

金城碧海见你还在低头看着什么，拽着你的手腕拉近你的手，把酒杯扯到自己嘴边，打算抿一口杯中的液体。你回过神来的一瞬间脑内闪过一丝想法，猝不及防地你加了点手上的力道，手腕一转把杯沿贴着他的微微张开的唇倾倒下去。他没有料到你突如其来的举动，被呛到咳了出来，从嘴角漏出来的红色液体顺着下巴流到了脖子上，也有些顺着杯沿洒出，液体在布料上晕开，毁了他的白衬衫。他一把甩开你的手，而你看着他被你逗弄的样子忍不住笑了出来。他又咳了几下才停下来，毫不在意地用手背擦了擦嘴唇，然后抓过大理石台上剩下的那半瓶红酒直接就对嘴喝了起来。看起来他的气势很猛，上下唇瓣包住瓶口，冰凉的液体滑进他的嘴里，喉结上下滚动，这次没有被呛到。一边喝一边两眼直勾勾地盯着你。你知道他不怎么能喝酒，平时就算是喝度数很低的碳酸鸡尾酒也会很快脸红。但是你没有制止他，他也没有停下来的意思，你知道他想吸引你的注意力。喝了有一大半他终于把瓶子拍回到了台面上。

“我的下一本写真，由你来拍，你不能拒绝。”咽干净了嘴里的酒后，金城碧海立马开口说道。

“你现在已经红到可以跟事务所要资源提要求的程度了吗。”你突然觉得有点好笑。

“一本写真而已，跟社长睡一觉就可以要来了。”他收回了本来盯着你的眼神，腰靠着大理石台侧面对着你，又是听起来轻巧的语气。

“据我所知，小野寺社长好像更加喜欢羽岛君。”你在心里怀疑他可能连社长的家里都没去过，不过这让你更加想逗逗他。

“但是据我所知，小野寺社长不会拒绝送上门的年轻模特。”他皱了皱鼻子。

你没有再接话，而是转身回到书房，从第二个上锁的抽屉里拿出了一台相机，然后回到了他面前。

你伸出食指从领口沿着金城碧海被红酒沾湿的布料一路往下滑，吸了水的布料贴着他的右胸口，连底下凸起的小点都被勾勒得格外清楚。你的食指感受着指腹下的濡湿的布料，揉了揉他的小红点。然后捏了捏衬衫领子上垂下来的细带，刚刚也有一点被红酒浸湿了，细带很长，两边有点不对称，就算他现在站得笔直有一根也一直垂到他的大腿，另一根垂在裆部。刚刚他抬手喝酒的时候，衬衫被拉扯起来，侧面的腰腹看得一清二楚，你发现这件衬衫好像两边的开叉特别高，他只把前摆塞进了裤腰里，后摆露在外面随着他的动作一飘一飘的。紧身裤把他的裆部勒得很紧，他的小腿很细，被勾勒出好看的线条，而屁股和大腿却看起来有点肉肉的。

“那为了你的下一本写真先练习下吧，反正摆pose对你来说不是什么难事。”你晃了晃手中的相机，对他说道，“都脱了。”

没有丝毫犹豫他开始动作。你原以为他会先脱衬衫，没想到他最先开始解皮带，今天就是一条普通的黑色皮带，上次你见他的时候他戴了一条LV的皮带。在他脱裤子的时候你又倒满了酒杯，转过身来的时候，他已经把紧身裤和底裤都脱了，随意地扔在自己脚边。衬衫的前摆终于从裤腰里露了出来，看样子这件衬衫的前后摆是差不多长的，后摆遮住了他的屁股，而前摆刚好盖住了他还没有硬起来的性器。裸露的大腿现在看起来没有那么粗但是确实很结实，脚踝很细，跟腱很长，让你想起来以前他以前好像说过高中时候是运动型的学生，跑步，踢球，空手道都很擅长。

金城碧海无视了你上下打量着他的目光，走到冰箱旁边打开门拿出了一瓶矿泉水。可能是刚才猛地灌了自己太多酒，所以想靠喝冰水来给自己降温，他仰头喝水时左侧脸对着你，你看到他的喉结上下滚动，你拿起相机按下了快门，这样优秀的面部线条大概是任何摄影师都不会放过的。他用这样的角度对着镜头拍过很多杂志，好像自己也特别喜欢自己的左侧脸。他咕咚咕咚地喝完了半瓶水舔了舔嘴唇，靠在冰箱门上面向你，脸上果然泛着潮红。你没有意料到的是他举起剩下的半瓶从头顶就直接往下浇。他现在的样子，中分的发尖上滴下水珠，像他洗完澡不喜欢吹头发时候的样子。你仿佛可以看到水珠顺着领口里露出来的锁骨一路往下滑，滑过胸口，滑到他明显的腹肌，流进肚脐里。胸前的衣衫上透明的水混合着粉色的红酒贴在肌肤上，若隐若现的胸肌。你的目光一路往下扫，还有被性器略微顶起来的一点的衬衫下摆下可以看见的大腿根，现在的金城碧海在你看起来比全身赤裸的时候都要诱人和色情。

他摸了一把自己的脖子，右手把胸前的细带一圈一圈绕在修长的手指上，复又松开。要是配一根松松垮垮的黑色领带好像也不错，可惜现在手边没有，这样的想法只是你纯粹站在摄影师的角度思索着。金城碧海的左手游走向下一路摸过自己的胸口和腹肌，然后把衬衫下摆又稍微往下拉了拉。反正一会肯定要脱掉的，不知道在做什么无用功。

他对着镜头朝你勾了勾手指，然后往客厅走去。在踩上铺在客厅的毛绒地毯的时候，他略微踮起了一点脚尖走路，小腿上的肌肉更加明显了。他靠着玻璃茶几坐下来，一手搭在冰凉的台面上，一手自然地垂在两腿之间。他的左腿就这样舒展在地毯上，右腿曲起略微贴进胸口。他把下巴放在撑在台面上的那只手的手背上，垂眼看着茶几正中央盘子里的几个苹果。他垂眼的时候左眼皮上的痣会更加明显地被看到，眼神无辜得就好像在思考今晚吃什么一样，和他刚刚站着时浑身上下透露出来的色气格格不入，仿佛和在厨房盯着你的不是同一个人。金城碧海伸手去够苹果，拿到嘴边亲了一口，你甚至可以听到“啵唧”一声，但是啃了几口之后就像没了兴趣一样把苹果滚回到了台面上，顺便还舔了舔手指上的汁液。他又站起来走近落地窗，一把掀开原本半闭着的窗帘。他走路和手部发力的时候，你可以看到他的臀瓣微微抖动。有一瞬间你觉得自己怎么这么变态，盯着20岁男生的屁股看个不停。但是确实有一次在酒店面对面抱着你做的时候，他身后刚好有一面全身镜，他用力把自己的阴茎往你身体里挤的时候，你盯着镜子里他一颤一颤的屁股移不开眼睛。

“刚刚就是在这里。”金城碧海面对着落地窗站着，随手扯起了窗帘内层的薄纱捏在手里把玩，薄纱轻柔地拂在他赤裸的脚背上。你反应过来从他现在站的角度往下看楼下大门口的情况尽收眼底，“他还亲了你的脸，你们关系已经有这么好了吗，嗯？”

“法国人的礼仪而已，你应该知道他是日法混血。”

客厅里过亮的灯光在玻璃里映出了金城碧海模糊的轮廓。你转身拿起茶几上的遥控器把灯的亮度调到最低，又走近了他。金城碧海转过身来把薄纱夹在两腿之间，就好像要遮起他不着一物的两条长腿，半张脸隐在薄纱后面，微微抬起下巴目光从上往下看着镜头。你的镜头很快地捕捉下了他的三白眼。听到不停的快门声传进耳朵，金城碧海满意地笑了笑，贴着玻璃往右手边转了几圈，薄纱被他松开，自然地垂回了原位，两条长长的手臂甩在身体两侧，两根细带随着离心力胡乱地在他胸口和后背上晃荡，搅得你心神不宁。他转累了靠着玻璃停下来，左手半遮着脸，眼睛半眯着盯着你的镜头，他稍微抿着一点嘴唇，嘴角微微耷拉下来。你不久前有听一位同行说起过，金城碧海拍杂志的时候脸上什么表情都没有，有时候让他觉得很难办。但是你却不一样，你觉得他冷淡的脸上恰好藏着许多丰富的表情，比如现在他看起来有一点兴奋。不过大部分评价说他寡言又poker face什么的，但其实也不过是个在早上会从被子里伸出一只手拉住你，让你再陪他一会儿的小鬼罢了。

他把后脑勺靠在玻璃上，抬起两手，手肘也向后顶着玻璃，小臂像是没有力气一样自然下垂，一开始你以为他是在模仿提线木偶。但是下一秒你又觉得像是靠在场边休息的拳击手。唯一的不同只是他现在嘴里没有含着透明牙托。你不知道运动神经良好的他有没有打过拳击，不过他是很容易出汗的类型，在太阳底下拍外景没多久都会满脸都是汗晕花了妆，你听好几个化妆师提起过，打起拳击来衣衫尽湿的模样好像也不错。

金城碧海似乎是有点累了，撇了撇嘴，随意地揉了揉头发然后把前发全部向后撩去，露出了他陡峭的眉骨。他甩了甩袖子走向皮质沙发，以头靠在一侧的扶手上，然后两条长腿叉开搭在另一侧的扶手上的姿势倒在沙发上。衬衫因为这样的动作向上收缩，现在只能堪堪盖住小腹，下体全部都暴露在外面。你见他已经开始闭目养神，索性中场休息，低头翻看起了刚刚照下的照片。你不得不在心中感叹，作为模特出道快一年，金城碧海摆造型的本事确实大有进步，从以前只会在风机下撩一撩风衣的后摆转个圈圈而已，到现在能充分发挥自己的眼神，舌头，手指的作用，借助外界的道具也好，自己的服装也好，现在能摆出的尽是些能展现出自己优势的姿势。

你又走去厨房倒满了酒杯，走回客厅的时候，毛绒厚重的地毯吸收了你的脚步声，你也特意放慢了脚步，以为自己的一举一动悄无声息，但是走近沙发的时候，金城碧海还是一瞬间仿佛预知到了你的来临一般睁开眼睛和你对视。你一手拿着高脚杯，一首托着相机，抬起脚直接就踩上了他已经微微抬头的性器。你还穿着黑色丝袜，脚跟顶着他的囊袋，整个脚心都踩在他的柱身上，大脚趾在龟头上一蹭一蹭。微微有些粗糙的质感触碰到他的性器很刺激，这种感觉跟用手，用嘴，插进阴道里的感觉完全不一样，不一会儿就整根硬挺了起来。你也心满意足地收回了自己的脚。

“我硬了。”金城碧海还是保持着仰躺的姿势，语气没有起伏地说出了这句话。

你知道他是什么意思，因为你和他对视时看到了他眼里仿佛要冲出来的渴望和兴奋，但是你只管继续喝了口杯中的红酒没有丝毫动作。

“我硬了。”金城碧海又开口说了一遍，边说着本来枕在后脑勺下的右手抽出来送到唇边，伸出舌头舔了一口自己的指尖，然后一路向下摸索最后绕上了自己的阴茎。你饶有兴趣地看着他自己做。脸上还是泛着微红，这时你搞不清到底是酒精的作用还是他真的本能地在害羞。他一边上下撸动一边大拇指擦过顶上的小缝，从他嘴里漏出来的是抑制的轻声的喘息。你从来没有听过他发出这样的声音，他在做的时候要不就是一言不发，要不就是在临近高潮的时候会闷哼低喘。你才不相信20岁的男生以前没有自己做过，但是就算你觉得他现在是刻意发出这样的声音也挠在你的心口痒痒的。他加快了一点手上的速度，皱皱鼻子，向内侧收了收腿，终于射了自己满手。他抬起手看着自己满手白浊，滴落到了衬衫上也没有理会，反而凑近了自己的脸仔细端详着，有几滴甚至滴落在了他脸上。看够了之后他把手往自己的衬衫下摆上胡乱抹了抹。你终于放下了手中的东西，抬着屁股坐到了他身上，短裙下面包裹着的臀瓣隔着丝袜和他刚射过的阴茎轻轻相贴，你感觉到他似乎又有抬头的趋势。

你见他这时没有从沙发上起身的的意思，不由得去拉他领口的细带，本意是想要把他拽起来，但是没有料到却一个用力把整根细带从领子里抽了出来。就在你失神犯难的一瞬间，金城碧海靠着腹肌的力量坐起了上半身，拉起领口从头顶脱掉了自己的衬衫。你还没反应过来，他就把你的上衣从短裙里抽了出来，想要继续解扣子，被你一把制止。你把他两只作乱的手并拢手腕用细带系在一起，打了一个等于是摆设的活结，但是这也足够限制他双手的活动。你拿回放在玻璃茶几上的高脚杯，从上往下在他的锁骨上方倾倒杯中的液体，液体顺着他赤裸的身体一路向下，在肚脐里汇集，溢出来后打湿了现在你们下身相接的部位。也许是因为和冰凉的液体相触，你可以看到他的腹肌微微一颤。你又含了一口酒，拉着垂下来的细带把他拉得更近和你接吻，这是你们今晚第一次接吻。你顺势把红酒都渡到他嘴里，水声从没有紧密贴合的唇瓣里泄漏出来，含不进的红酒也顺着嘴角流了下来。你离开他冰凉的嘴唇，大拇指摩挲着他的脸，擦掉了他脸上的精液。然后一边沿着水渍向下舔吻，一边用自己并紧的大腿根前后摩擦着他的阴茎。现在他被绑着的手腕乖乖地放在胸口，闭着眼睛因为下身的快感闷哼着的样子，让你觉得自己好像在玷污一脸认真地做祷告的小男孩似的。

双手无法动弹的小男孩突然向上顶了一下，把你顶得在他身上一颠让你本能地扶住了他一侧的肩膀。原来是个顽皮的小孩。你一手轻轻地拉着绑着他的细带，一手松开了几颗领口的扣子，包臀裙的下摆已经因为你的动作都堆到了腿根上。最后他全部射在了你大腿根部，隔着丝袜你都能感觉到温热的黏腻。你一把放开握在手里的细带，他又以仰头的姿势倒在沙发上大口呼吸着。你从他身上下来，走到落地窗边借着头顶微弱的灯光用纸巾擦拭他留在你下身的精液。却也没有注意到身后被地毯吸收掉的脚步声。

被身后的人双手一把抱住的瞬间，你轻声惊呼。

“下次要打死结，不然用嘴一咬就开了。”他的手摸到你的下身，抓住你拿着纸巾的左手，“刚刚我这么配合你，现在是不是该轮到我了。”他的语气里带着一丝想要获得奖励的急切，喷在你耳廓的气息是带着酒味的热气。说着捏起你的左手，用细带在手腕处打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。金城碧海依旧牢牢地抓着你的左手，把你推到落地窗边。你的左手掌被他按着撑在玻璃上，右手向后想要推开他，但不过都是徒劳。

金城碧海用一只右手就卷起你的裙子，然后拉下了你的黑色丝袜和底裤。他捏着自己的性器在你的臀瓣上拍了几下，挤进了股缝间摩擦，就着你小穴里分泌出的越来越多的液体插了进去。被填满的感觉让你感觉到温暖，尽管现在你正被他压着按在冰凉的玻璃上做，你突出的胯骨硌在玻璃上有一点难受。他仿佛是可以读懂你的内心一样，左手还是拉着绑在你手腕上的细带，右手绕到你前面护着你的小腹，让你感觉和玻璃之间多了一道屏障。他沉默地在你体内不断抽插，你的呻吟带出热气打在玻璃上凝结成一滩水汽。

他的右手沿着小腹向下到你们的交合处，摸到了满手的液体。和水还有红酒都不同，粘粘的，温温的。他收回手把液体都抹到你脸颊上。

“都是水。”说着他伸出舌头舔了舔你的脸颊。

你被快感所包围，只能用娇喘回应他的话。不由自主地踮起脚尖向后去迎合他一下一下撞在你臀部的下身。他把你撑在玻璃上的两只手都拉回来背在身后，一瞬间失去支撑的你有向前倾倒的趋势，但是好在有他拉住你，你现在整个人的着力点都在被他拉在身后的两只手上。

他稍微放慢了一点速度，整根抽出来，又整根一插到底。你们结合处的透明液体顺着你的大腿内侧流了下来。你感觉整个人特别热，特别是身后的人还每一次进攻都插在你的敏感点上，你想要往前凑去贴在玻璃上靠着一点点温度差降温。但是身后人紧紧抓住你的手不允许你这样做。

“为什么都到家里了还不叫我的名字。”他凑近你的耳边说着，一只手流连在你胸口，语气听起来有一点委屈。你真想回头看看他现在是不是扁着嘴。

原来还在介意刚刚你用“金城君”称呼他。你知道他刚刚忍耐得有多难受，所以还是给乖孩子一点奖励好了。

“碧海…啊…嗯，碧海，好热，插得好深，好舒服…”

“碧海…快点…”

金城碧海把你翻过身来换了个姿势，你的两只手被他松开自然地垂在身体两侧，他开始加快速度抽插，绑在你手腕上的细带随着他的动作在地板上拖来拖去。现在你整个人呈现出背部靠在玻璃上，右腿也被他抬起挂在手肘处的姿势，你完全任由面前人摆布。

接触到了一点点冰凉的物体让你清醒了一点，你抬眼看着眼前的人，他已经满脸是汗，脖颈上也红红的。果然是容易出汗的类型，每次做都会这样。你伸手捋了捋他湿漉漉的头发，手指顺着额头上滴下的汗珠滑过他高挺的眉骨和修剪整齐的眉毛。可能是坚持规律锻炼的缘故，他的肩膀比你最初遇见他时已经宽厚了不少，上臂肌肉也已经变得很结实。这样一幅让人心狂跳不止的身体不知道什么时候可以上anan的sex特辑，虽然他才20岁，但是你不能否认内心里有点期待。浴室，洗脸台，厨房的大理石台面，洁白的大床都是sex特辑里常出现的布景，你已经在脑海中想象了一遍金城碧海和这些场景的适配程度。

细带随着你手的动作在他身上蹭来蹭去，弄得他痒痒的。他抓过你的手腕放到嘴边亲了亲指尖，盯着你的双眼，看出了你的走神。

“你在想什么。”

你收回思绪，明明是在想着面前的人你开口却故意说了另一句话。

“内藤Alex的人鱼线比你的更加好看点，皮肤是小麦色的。”

“你和他已经睡过了吗。”不出意外，金城碧海又挑起了一遍的眉毛，本来没有表情的脸上闪过明显的不开心。他的阴茎故意地更加用力地往你深处又顶了顶。

你喘了一口气说：“内藤Alex五年前拍过anan的sex特辑而已。你难道没看过吗。”

“15岁的中学生每天只想着踢球，不会去买这种杂志看。”他鼻子里发出了一声轻哼。

“那，果然踢足球的人大腿都会比普通人结实一点吗。”

“可能吧，而且我的耐力比普通人要好很多，要试试吗，嗯？”说着他托着你的臀部一把把你抱了起来，“还有，臂力，我最近特意练了练。”突然的姿势变换让你不由自主地弓起背两手勾紧了他的脖子，双腿环住他的腰。这样的姿势让他的阴茎进得更深，此时你们的下身紧密地贴合在一起，随着抽插发出啧啧的水声。当你已经处于高潮边缘的时候他却停了下来，你绷紧脚背蹭了蹭他的后腰，饥渴地向前挺了挺腰。他保持着抱着你的姿势，把你抱到了卧室里，护着你的头把你放在床上。然后又换了一种姿势插进来。果然耐力很好，每次做都要换好几种姿势，你被他折磨得好想快点高潮，让他射进你的身体里，填满你，要乳白色的精液随着你的花穴的唇瓣一开一合一股一股地流出来才好。

第二天一早你起床的时候，碧海半张脸埋在被子里还在睡着。有点可爱，你忍不住拿出手机拍了一张他的睡颜。坐在床边的化妆台上化妆的时候，被子里伸出了一只手拉住了你的衣服。

“我会小心一点不让别人发现的，所以和我交往好不好。”他半眯着眼睛看着你。

你伸出手揉了揉他头顶翘起来的头发，把他的手放回被子里：“现在还早，再睡一会儿吧。打扫的阿姨下午两点会过来，记得在那之前离开。”然后你头也不回地出了卧室，意识模糊中金城碧海听到了大门关起的声音。

20岁的小男生果然还是分不清正经的恋爱和互相的慰藉，你这么想着。如果放在以前，一旦遇上变得有些棘手的对象你都会迅速抽身，然而这次比起立马删掉金城碧海的所有联系方式让他还回你家的备用钥匙，你还是决定再陪他多玩几个月，毕竟这么可爱呢。

想着你掏出手机，显示一条来自内藤Alex的新消息。你打开来看无非是感谢你昨晚赏脸赴约，希望下次还有机会和你共进晚餐。你回复他说希望他下次可以带你去尝尝昨晚提到的法国餐厅，然后你把手机放回了包里。


End file.
